Knives used for fishing or hunting such as in the filleting of fish or in the skinning of animals mush be kept very sharp if they are to serve their purpose effectively. A sheath or a scabbard usually is provided to preserve the sharpness and to guard against accidental injury.
Such sheaths may take the form of leather pouches made from parts that are either sewn or stapled together and provided with clips and other fittings which are cumbersome and costly.